<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely Boy by Nea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105587">Lonely Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea'>Nea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Handholding, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, anne and dan are mentioned, eddie brock needs some privacy, humans need touch, minimum of tentacles, venom wants to understand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie needs privacy, Venom has many questions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonely Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Author's note:</b> I thank "firstlovelatespring" forever for the beta-work.<br/><b>Warnings:</b> Masturbation, awkward flirting, my shameless crush on Tom Hardy | My first fic in this fandom | Minimum of tentacles | Based on the movie, because I‘ve never read the comics | I was listening to The Black Keys while typing this up, especially Lonely Boy, hence the title.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Eddie and Venom belong to each other and Marvel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s weird how quickly he gets used to living with Venom. Or having a parasite, to be exact. A symbiote. Venom listens to him being the voice of reason more often than not and doesn’t eat the heads of random people. Only bad people.</p><p>They argue a lot about the definition of <em>bad people</em>, though. Venom wanted to eat a woman once because she jaywalked in front of a few first graders. Eddie needed a while to convince him that yes, what she did was wrong, but it wasn’t bad enough to get her head ripped off.</p><p>But those arguments are mostly just that: debates, banter, just a part of his daily routine. He's used having them now, along with other perks that having an alien symbiote brings.</p><p>He can follow shady people around who have no idea he's even there. And even if they notice him, they can't hurt or kill him, because Venom protects him.</p><p>He can run forever, climb like fucking Spiderman and fight like the Hulk, if he has to, and cause pretty much the same amount of destruction. And yes, Eddie compared the fight with Riot to whatever Hulk smashed on his own in New York. If you count in the mess the entire Avengers usually leave behind, his and Venom's statistics look way better. Or smaller, strictly speaking about damage. Eddie knows that thanks to his professional curiosity as a reporter.</p><p>So, he's living a good - though weird - life, sharing a body with an alien, and to bring some normality back, Eddie would love to start dating again. It's been almost a year since Anne broke up with him.</p><p>They are good friends now, and have a better relationship than ever. He even likes Dan, who makes Anne smile and beam and Eddie kinda misses that. Having someone. A significant other.</p><p>Dan even likes him, too. They invite him to parties, other gatherings and what not. They even help him to cover up the complications Venom brings, explaining that Eddie’s eating so much because he has an unusually quick metabolism, but that’s nothing serious, not an illness, just a condition he knows how to handle.</p><p>Eddie has met some women and guys he got to know there over coffee, but it never led to anything. He would like to blame Venom for his failure at dating, but to be honest Venom doesn’t even actively try to sabotage anything. He stays in the back, but he’s agitated and tense, making Eddie agitated and tense. There is never a second date after that.</p><p><b>"Why do you meet so many people, Eddie?"</b> Venom wants to know, after they come home from one too many of these dead-end dates.</p><p>"They aren’t that many." Eddie hates how apologetic he sounds.</p><p><b>"Once you said you weren’t a people person."</b> Venom reminds him. <b>"Explain."</b></p><p>"Sometimes people need other people for company," Eddie tries, laying on the couch.</p><p><b>"You have Anne and Dan for company,"</b> Venom says. <b>And you have me. I am yours because you are mine."</b></p><p>Eddie clears his throat. "I know. But sometimes that’s not the company you need."</p><p><b>"Explain,"</b> Venom demands again.</p><p>"Sometimes humans need touch." Eddie feels his cheeks turn red and hopes, Venom won’t notice or at least won’t care.</p><p><b>"Anne hugs you all the time,"</b> Venom says. <b>"Dan shakes your hand or claps you on the back. Isn’t that enough?"</b></p><p>"Yeeeeaaaaah...." Eddie drags the word out as much as he can. "Nooooo..." he adds after a moment.</p><p><b>"You’re confusing, Eddie,"</b> Venom complains. <b>"And stop being so nervous. That’s irritating."</b></p><p>"You don’t say." Eddie rolls his eyes. "Sorry, if occupying my body is inconvenient for you."</p><p><b>"I don’t occupy. I share,"</b> Venom says immediately. <b>"Why are you so weird, Eddie?"</b></p><p>Eddie sighs. He hoped for a change of topic, but no such luck.</p><p><b>"Why are Anne’s and Dan’s touches not enough? Why am I not enough? We’re sharing a body. You can’t get closer than that,"</b> Venom keeps asking.</p><p>"Sometimes I need a *different* kind of touch." Eddie’s grateful he doesn’t have to look Venom in the eyes.</p><p><b>"Like when Dan holds Anne’s hand?"</b> Venom guesses.</p><p>Eddie just nods, relieved he doesn’t need to give an alien The Talk.</p><p><b>"I can hold your hand,"</b> Venom continues and Eddie’s hand turns black instantly.</p><p>"Now you’re completely controlling my hand," Eddie tells him. "Easy."</p><p>Venom lets go of Eddie’s hand and contemplates for a moment. Then he wraps a tentacle around Eddie’s hand. <b>How’s that?"</b></p><p>"Not bad." Eddie nods again. There are more tentacles and they spread and move between his fingers, so that they’re intertwined.</p><p><b>"Can you hold it better now?"</b> Venom asks and Eddie smiles softly.</p><p>"Keep it like this, if you can." Slowly, Eddie rubs his fingers against Venom’s tentacles. Surprisingly enough, it doesn’t feel like goo. It doesn’t feel entirely human either, but close enough.</p><p>Venom makes a sound that could almost be a purr, if he wasn’t an alien. <b>"Good?"</b></p><p>Eddie clears his throat again. "Yeah, pretty good."</p><p><b>"So why does your heart beat so fast?"</b> Venom wants to know. <b>"I won’t hurt you. I told you, you’re mine."</b></p><p>Eddie chooses not to answer this very personal question. "I’m not your possession."</p><p><b>"You’re not,"</b> Venom admits. <b>"We share. You share with me, Eddie."</b></p><p>"Right," Eddie confirms.</p><p><b>"And I like it, too. Holding your hand,"</b> Venom continues, and Eddie realizes that they are still holding hands.</p><p>"Good," he mumbles again. "Good." Then he lets go of Venom’s hand to pour himself a large glass of cold water.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>ᾠ</p>
</div><p>The following weeks are filled with research and planning for an article, preventing a robbery Mrs Chen’s store and stopping a scumbag from assaulting a woman in a dark and empty alley.</p><p>And while Eddie had a hard time eventually convincing Venom, not to eat the robber, he had less scruples with the other guy. Especially since that guy proudly told them that they stopped him before he could do anything and they can’t follow him forever, now, can they?</p><p><b>"Thank you, Eddie,"</b> Venom says as soon as they close the door to Eddie’s apartment.</p><p>"Don’t mention it." Eddie means it as he hurries straight to the bathroom; the taste and smell of blood still lingers heavily in his mouth and nose.</p><p>He changes out of his clothes, brushes his teeth, and falls into bed. The last thing he notices before falling asleep is Venom’s hand clasped over his own.</p><p>It’s almost 10 a. m. when he wakes up. Venom must be still sated, since he lets Eddie sleep in. He usually bothers and annoys him with requests and complains about breakfast, but not this morning.</p><p><b>"Morning, Eddie,"</b> Venom greets him, when Eddie stretches in bed and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands.</p><p>"Morning." Eddie yawns, and then gets out of bed. "Can you give me a few minutes alone, so I can take a shower?"</p><p><b>"What do you mean, ‘alone’?"</b> the symbiote wants to know. <strong>"That never bothered you before."</strong></p><p>"Yeah, but today I need some privacy, okay?" Eddie sighs on his way to the bathroom. "It’s not like it’s gonna kill you."</p><p><b>"Yes, it is!"</b> Venom growls. <b>"I need a human body to survive, remember?"</b></p><p>"You’ll live without one for fifteen minutes." Eddie hates it, that he has to discuss some issues over and over again with the symbiote.</p><p><b>"I’ll get as many Tater Tots as I want!"</b> Venom demands.</p><p>"You’ll get <em>one</em> extra portion." Eddie says after a moment. "One. But only if you let me shower alone and stop annoying me right now."</p><p><b>"Okay."</b> Venom sounds reluctant, but eventually leaves Eddie’s body through his hands that are still gripping the sink.</p><p>For a moment Eddie watches the lump of black goo linger on the sink’s edge. Without a host, Venom looks like a harmless, large splash of ink: no big eyes, no huge teeth, no excess tongue. In that form the alien can’t communicate. Can’t show that it’s intelligent, has a dark and twisted sense of humor. That it cares and protects.</p><p>His body, usually aware of Venom’s presence, suddenly feels empty and forlorn. Eddie feels almost bad about wanting to spend some time alone, but then he remembers why. He takes his clothes off and steps into the shower.</p><p>The hot water feels amazing on his cold skin. He washes himself quickly and lets his fingers linger on his abdomen, then on his thighs, his inner thighs. He gently rubs his scrotum and when his body reacts, Eddie wraps a hand around himself. His strokes are slow at first.</p><p>He tries to recall other people’s touches on him, without actually picturing their faces. It would be awkward and uncomfortable to jerk off to an old memory of him and Anne in the shower. Especially since they see each other pretty regularly as friends. And he isn’t even bitter or jealous or wanting her back.</p><p>Eddie’s thoughts move from memories of touches to kissing and wow, he had no idea he missed it so much before actively remembering it.</p><p>The feeling of lips moving against lips and tongues rubbing against each other, tender or passionate.</p><p>He can touch himself, of course, but he can’t kiss himself. Not in this all-consuming, passionate way, where you become one, just by kissing, literally, and you would have thought it’s disgusting to kiss an alien and that the tongue is way too long, but Venom can control it pretty well, if he wants to; Eddie remembers it vividly, thank you very much, and...</p><p>He comes with a surprised cry on his lips. Still breathing heavily, he takes his time washing off all traces of his orgasm, as if they would tell whom he was thinking of when it happened.</p><p>Eddie steps out of the shower again and quickly dries himself, carefully avoiding looking at his reflection in the steamed bathroom mirror. With burning cheeks, he leaves the bathroom; the chill air of the rest of his apartment feels good on his still warm skin.</p><p>He sees Venom spread all over his phone, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead Eddie goes to his bedroom to put some clothes on. Afterwards he makes coffee for himself and puts Tater Tots for Venom into the microwave.</p><p>When he finally sits down, he takes a deep breath and lets it out, reaching for his phone. Venom clings to it still and immediately moves towards Eddie’s fingers. It takes maybe a second or two to reunite and the process leaves a tingling sensation, almost like electricity, inside Eddie.</p><p>Venom pretty much purrs, making the hair on Eddie’s arms and neck stand. <b>"You’re beautiful, Eddie."</b></p><p>"Excuse you?" Eddie says, utterly caught by surprise.</p><p><b>"You’re beautiful,"</b> Venom repeats calmly. <b>"Compared to the rest of the people in San Francisco."</b></p><p>"I didn’t know you paid attention to how we look," Eddie says, still staggered.</p><p><b>"The shape of your body is excellent,"</b> Venom says matter-of-factly. <b>"Your arms and legs are well muscled, your shoulders broad and your backside’s perfectly rounded..."</b></p><p>"Woah, easy here now, buddy!" Eddie interrupts, feeling his face turning red again. "A man can take only so many compliments..."</p><p><b>"What are compliments?"</b> the symbiote wants to know. <b>"I’m just sharing my observations."</b></p><p>"Tater Tots are ready!" Eddie’s too loud and too cheery about the beeping microwave that saves him from having to answer.</p><p><b>"Why are you so nervous, Eddie?"</b> Venom asks, ignoring his favorite snack for the first time since he’s been on Earth. <b>"Your heart’s beating very fast and you still feel tense."</b></p><p>"I’m good." Eddie shakes his head. "Just let me..." He wants to get up to get Venom’s food, so they can finally stop talking, and can both forget about it. Forever, preferably.</p><p><b>"You’re thinking about the kiss,"</b> Venom suddenly says, pinning Eddie to the sofa.</p><p>"What?" Eddie tries, because Venom told him once that he can’t actually read Eddie’s thoughts. He can feel Eddie’s emotions, yes, but can’t read his thoughts.</p><p><b>"You’re thinking about <em>our</em> kiss, Eddie,"</b> Venom clarifies, and in the way he says it, Eddie can almost hear him rolling his eyes. If Venom could roll his eyes, that is. <b><em>I</em> think about it. Especially right now."</b></p><p>And then he’s there. Next to Eddie on the sofa, connected with him at the side of Eddie’s thigh.</p><p>"Hey." Eddie wishes he could switch places and hide inside the alien for a change. "Your Tater Tots are getting cold."</p><p><b>"You have beautiful lips, Eddie,"</b> Venom says, still ignoring food, his attention fully on his human host. <b>"Very kissable."</b></p><p>"What would you know about kissing?" Eddie says softly, or maybe he just thinks it; he isn’t sure.</p><p>He has no time to figure it out, though, because Venom kisses him. Again. And it’s just as overwhelming as the first time.</p><p>There’s tongue, of course there is, a lot of tongue, yet not too much. Venom controls his tongue perfectly. He wraps it gently around Eddie’s, sucks and licks at Eddie’s tongue in a way that makes Eddie glad he’s spent after jerking off in the shower. Otherwise his body would probably be reacting right now and Eddie would have to explain erections to his symbiote.</p><p>"Oh, fuck!" This time Eddie knows he said that out loud, because Venom is pulling back immediately.</p><p><b>"Eddie?"</b> Venom doesn’t sneak into Eddie’s body right away. <b>"Are you okay, Eddie?"</b> He looks at Eddie like Eddie’s a snack.</p><p>"Your tongue." Eddie gestures wildly at the symbiote’s tongue, breathing hard. Surprisingly enough, Eddie’s not covered in alien saliva. "And, and your teeth! Usually you bite people’s heads off... I don’t even have a scratch! I barely even felt them! How did you do that?"</p><p>Eddie knows he’s rambling now, but he doesn’t care. He just kissed a fucking alien with a fucking long tongue and huge deadly teeth and yet it somehow felt amazing!</p><p><b>"I asked Anne how to kiss,"</b> Venom admits, looking away. <b>"In the woods. And just now I looked it up on your phone to refresh my knowledge. Was it bad?"</b> He’s still not looking at Eddie.</p><p>Eddie clears his throat. And then once more. "Definitely not! Not bad at all! I would even call it pretty good. Whatever Anne told or showed you, you managed to put it to good use..."</p><p>Eddie knows he’s babbling now, but he’s pretty sure, that if he stops right now, he’ll ask Venom to kiss him again. Or he’ll freak out. Or both. Probably both.</p><p><b>"Thank you, Eddie."</b> Venom sounds happy now. He wraps his tentacles around Eddie’s arm. <b>"I’d never hurt you. I’ll take care of you."</b></p><p>"I’ll take care of you, too," Eddie says after a moment, feeling something tighten in his chest. "As good as I can, okay?"</p><p><b>Okay. I know, Eddie."</b> Venom wraps himself a little tighter around Eddie. <b>"Can I have my Tater Tots now?"</b> he adds after a moment and eats them cold, without complaining.</p><p>Eddie’s hoping, Venom won’t instantly feel any of his feelings or thoughts when the symbiote nestles fully back into him again. He has no idea if he would be able to explain his feelings, without knowing what they mean himself.</p><p>If he does feel anything of the emotional chaos inside Eddie, Venom doesn’t mention it, but they hold hands that night. It doesn’t even feel weird anymore.</p><p><b>"Goodnight, Eddie,"</b> Venom whispers in the dark. <b>"I love you."</b> He squeezes Eddie’s hand gently.</p><p>That’s the last thing Eddie hears before falling asleep. Or maybe he hears that in a dream? It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t feel weird either, and Eddie smiles, squeezing Venom back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>